Just Desserts: A 'Forever' Missing Reel
by Casy Dee
Summary: M-Rated Lemony Alice/Hatter one-shot excerpt from chapter 6 of my chaptered fic 'Forever.' Can stand alone. Hatter gets an unexpected dessert on his lunch break…


**A/N: Okay so this one just came to me and I had to write it…so I hope you enjoy. Hatter gets an unexpected dessert on his lunch break… (from chapter 6 of 'Forever').**

**

* * *

**

Just Desserts

Alice's lips quirked in a brief smile. So she had hurt his feelings by calling him weird, had she? It was true… he was… and she loved it.

She loved him.

She stood, and then straddled Hatter's chair and sat in his lap. He groaned as she pressed herself close. She loved to tease him, loved to see him breathing hard and consumed with need.

"Well then, I will just have to kiss it better," she purred into his ear.

"Wicked, wicked Alice…this is not fair," he murmured.

She licked along the shell of his ear as she dug her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled back enough to crush his mouth to hers to kiss her long and hard. Alice began to think she had bitten off more than she had intended…she had only meant to tease. Hatter's arms were holding her tightly, and he was kissing her like he was afraid she would disappear…she shouldn't have teased him. Not now, not with what they were faced with.

He was like this sometimes; even after all they had been through. She couldn't help but to respond to him, kissing him back with all of the love and reassurance she could. She gasped out his name as he broke away to place heated kisses down the line of her neck and throat. He was pushing her shirt up to allow him access to more of her, and it was delicious and sexy and _Hatter_ but she had to say _something_…

"Hatter… we can't, not here!" she panted.

He growled against her skin, "My office…my shop…who's to stop us?" he replied in between the wet kisses he was trailing down her chest.

"Erica…" she began.

"Has a half hour left on her shift…" he interrupted.

His clever fingers flicked across her nipple as he ate at her mouth, her neck…the soft skin at the junction of her shoulder and neck. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and bit gently.

"I need you, Alice…please," he breathed into her ear.

With that impassioned plea, she was lost.

"Yes…" she sighed.

He captured her mouth again, searing her with the heat and intensity behind his kiss. Her breath was already coming out in panting gasps, thanks to his talented hands moving across her body. When he broke away to trail kisses down her chest she frantically began pulling on the buttons on his waistcoat. He reached down to flick them open deftly, and then worked at his shirt. Impatiently, Alice started unbuttoning from the other end.

Alice pulled her shirt off quickly, and then leaned in to take her taste of Hatter. She traced her hands across his chest and defined shoulders, her mouth moved across his delectable neck. He moaned softly as she pinched his nipple, and then rolled it in her fingertips.

"Oh, god…you are killing me," he muttered as she slid down his body so that she could take his nipple into her mouth.

"I love it when you talk to me," she admitted.

He smiled slowly, "Hmmm… really?"

She bit down on his small hard nipple to see him shudder before she answered him.

"Yes. I love the sound of your voice…especially when it's all raspy like that," she confirmed.

She licked down lower, running her lips over the taut and twitching muscles of his stomach, kissing the fine line of hair down from his navel to his trousers. She opened his belt and undid the fly so she could reach in and close her hand around him.

He bit his lip, but a small sound escaped him as she began to stroke him. His hips began to roll under her ministrations, and Hatter's curses and moans were growing louder. He bit down on his fist to try to stifle it.

"Come here," he commanded, when it got to be too much.

His eyes were darkened with lust, and Alice knew that look and the promises that lay behind it. She shivered and sat astride him again. He tunneled one hand into her hair and pulled her head towards his.

"Your hair is so soft…and it smells good. You smell good," he said, his voice rough and needy.

Alice smiled… he was talking for her. Better yet, when he was in this state, his accent always thickened. She bit at his bottom lip and wriggled closer to him. She hardly ever wore skirts, but she had decided to wear one today, and she was glad of it. The thin cotton of her panties was the only barrier between them, and as soaked through as they were, it wasn't much of a barrier at all.

Her breathing hitched as his hands went to work on her breasts again; she threw her head back and collapsed bonelessly into Hatter's arms as he began to lave her breasts with long broad licks from his tongue, interspaced with nips and wet kisses.

She gasped in shock as he grabbed hold of her ass and stood with her in his arms. He sat her down on his desk and reached his hand down to pull her panties to the side and stroke her throbbing clit. She crushed her mouth to his to stifle the cry his touch pulled from her. She mewled against his mouth as he began to stroke in an intricate pattern, his fingers thrusting into her at regular intervals.

"You are so wet and ready for me… I love it," he growled.

He mouth and hands on her, combined with hearing him speak to her as he explored her body drove her into a frenzy of need.

"Now! I want you inside of me," she cried out.

He pulled off her panties and threw them without concern for where they landed, and then tossed his hat in the same direction. He dropped his trousers, but they were both so far gone with need that he didn't bother to step out of them. He entered her slowly, but then all semblance of control was gone.

His fingers dug into her hips as he thrust inside her hard and fast. Alice wrapped her arms and legs around him and her mouth on his to quiet the cries coming from both of them. She broke away when the sensations became too much and bit down on his shoulder, hard. He buried his face in her neck and gritted his teeth against the overwhelming urge to throw his head back and cry out her name as the world around them exploded in waves of light and sensation.

They clung to each other afterwards, trying to remember how to breathe normally… forced to realize that they were in two separate bodies once again. They shared a soft kiss, as gentle and tender as their lovemaking had been frenzied, and broke apart.

Alice kissed the ring of teeth marks she had left on his shoulder apologetically, and went in search of her panties. Hatter snickered as she pulled them off of his lamp and out from under his hat. She hoped they had managed a little bit of discretion, and thankfully the office was in the very back of the shop. She smoothed her hair and straightened Hatter's waistcoat.

"Hmm… I fancy that sort of lunch more often," he joked.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay folks, I know that it is smut and all, but I

_**still**_** put a lot of effort into it, and I like to think that it deserves a wee lil review if you enjoyed reading it…or if you didn't, tell me why, eh? And anon reviews are good too ;)**


End file.
